


Metallic Mayhem

by FluffySheepHair



Series: White Crusaders [1]
Category: Original Work, White Crusaders (Original Series)
Genre: No Smut, Original Character(s), Original Universe, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24078739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffySheepHair/pseuds/FluffySheepHair
Summary: Ravina has been given a task by Tia, aka Commander White, to work on a drone she found. The drone seemingly has no origins to where it came from...
Series: White Crusaders [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737190





	Metallic Mayhem

**Author's Note:**

> Before you read: I'd recommend reading my character doc to understand the story and some of the characters here.  
> https://docs.google.com/document/d/19m5IJyyfYjvykCMgBmWQLjhdLpviXYTTXhGyUEfVvsU/edit?usp=sharing

The White Crusaders is a group of mercenaries cut for any job. With faces and names from near and far, it's a bit hard for everyone to be kept up with. That is until a few days ago, Tia, also known as Commander White, started to get some outside help.

"Okay, so this thing is supposed to be our… security?" Ravina said, looking at the weird drone. The drone was a cylinder like shape with a drum cymbal like top. In between it's body was a divot that looked like it had a camera.

"Partially." Tia said, sitting in her chair rather relaxed. "It's also meant for identification. As a check list, it will identify all other crusaders and give warnings out if there is one missing, and a critical alert if someone is out of line. Intruders, people in disguise… you name it." Ravina just simply nodded in agreement, even though she didn't truly understand how it'd help.

"I don't see why using some kind of check in wouldn't help, but… all right." Ravina lifted the drone. It was quite heavy but she could hold it. "Oh, jeez. I didn't think it'd be so heft…ty…!" She tried lifting it above her shoulder, only for it to make a slight rip in her white coat on her pit. "Aww, dammit…"

"I'll buy you a new one. Take it to your dorm and test it with the other members of Hydra Bravo. Or, at least turn it on." Ravina understood her orders and immediately went to her dorm. As she walked, plenty of her peers looked in awe at the weird thing she had.

"Yo! Ravina, that shit's rad!" One guy asked. "Did you make it?"

"…No. I actually didn't." Ravina said with a sulking expression.

"Oh. Uh. Sorry. I mean, your tech is amazing, I hope I-"

"You didn't offend me. Don't worry." She nearly drops it but manages to catch it and latch it back to her shoulder. "Actually, truth be told, I'm a bit cautious about this thing."

"What is it?" He begins to look at it, and then tries to stick his finger in the divot.

"Hey. Don't do that." Ravina moved quickly away. "This is being investigated upon by the order of Commander White. I'd rather no one tamper with it but me." All eyes were on her with the weird thing she had over her shoulder. People whispered as she walked by thinking it was some weapon, or something from an alien space ship.

"It would be in your best interest to not start rumors." Tia said, appearing before the populated hallway. "Leave Ravina be, or I'll have you penalized." The people in the halls understood as they dropped the subject about Ravina's weird robot.

Ravina placed the weird drone like robot onto her work bench in the HB Dorm. She looks at the center where the eye socket is… or so she thinks, it's an eye socket. After grabbing a drill and a bit, she goes to town on the bolts. The top is now able to come off. The insides look like it has a circular circuitboard, with a surface that's hollow. Right where the "eye" is is where the hollow circle is. "The hell is this thing…"

The door barged open, and right there was the usual crimson haired sister checking on her. "Ey, Ravina! Sup?"

Ravina just stares. "Busy. I've got this thing to deal with." Arlinda stares at the machine as Ravina goes back to fiddling with it.

"What is that thing? Some kind of mobile airborne sentry turret?" Her eyes open wide.

"No, Arlinda. It isn't. I'd prefer some alone time with this thing too… and considering what I've been told? It oughta stay that way. It could be dangerous."

"F…fine." Arlinda folded her arms. Before she exited she slipped some words to her. "I've got orange juice and cookies for all of us in the kitchen.

"Cool. Can you give me a couple?" Arlinda just stares at her for a bit.

"Just… know when to take a break, okay?" Arlinda exits the room and huffs. Ravina worked for three hours straight, trying to figure out this contraption. After what seemed like forever, she finally found out how to turn it on.

"Okay. Now… to test the security possibilities on it." After turning it on, the eye part then looked at Ravina. It stared longingly like a monster. After a few seconds, it turned away.

"Facial Recognition passed. Proceeding patrol."

"YES!" Ravina began to dance around and cheer. "IT WORKS!"

"Ravina?" Arlinda began to knock. "You okay in there?"

"I got the drone to work!"

Arlinda opened the door. "Really? Let me see!" As soon as she was in the drone's line of site, the eye glowed a red color.

"UNRECOGNIZED PERSON SPOTTED IN TERRITORY. YOU HAVE 15 SECONDS TO EXIT THE PREMISES, OR FORCE WILL BE USED."

"Wow, so cool, sis!" Arlinda say as Ravina began to panic.

"SHIT! I didn't think to give it the others' IDs to showcase they're not intruders…"

"10 SECONDS…"

"YEAH YEAH, I KNOW!" Ravina tried to hurry Arlinda away.

"Wait, it needs an ID?" Arlinda got her wallet out and took her White Crusaders and State ID out. "Here ya go. That's me!" The drone looked at the cards, darting to both and her face in a triangle. Silence. Not a single word. "Ravina. I think you should--"

"FIVE SECONDS."

"WHAT DO WE DO?!" Arlinda began to panic as well. She began to hurriedly run out the door as the sentry followed behind.

"FORCE WILL BE USED IN 3. 2. 1." It began to charge what looked like a powerful blast, until it slowed and stopped. "Facial Recognition passed. Proceeding patrol." And the drone did just that.

"…Okay. It's got some bugs. But it works." Ravina said, a bit shooken up. Arlinda was hyperventilating from shock.

"THAT THING WAS GONNA KILL ME!" Arlinda began to scream.

"Let's let it scan the others." Ravina then had a brilliant plan. "Except… Lonnie."

"Oh, lemme guess. You wanna test the damaging capabilities?" Arlinda was in compliance. "She did show off her defenses by hiring a firing squad. So she could shrug off an energy blast, right?"  
Ravina nodded. "Find their extra IDs that we printed in the filing cabinets, I'm getting mee some cookies."

"So… this is what you're working on?" Jay looked at the pearly white robot. "Looks kinda cute."

"You know looks can be deceiving best out of all of us." Kiana said, keeping her distance

"Lonnie should be coming any second now. But…" Jay sat on a chair. "Ravina, where and how did you get this thing?"

"Tia-" she cleared her throat. "Commander White asked me to reprogram it. You'd have to ask her." Jay shrugged, and soon, the door began to open.

"Hey, y'all!" Lonnie came in with a giant radish. "Looks like beef stew tonight on me!" Suddenly, the robot's eye turned red and pointed at her, with a charging blast.

"UNRECOGNIZED PERSON SPOTTED IN TERRITORY. YOU HAVE 5 SECONDS TO EXIT THE PREMISES, OR FORCE WILL BE USED."

Lonnie just stared at the robot as it began charging. "Jeez, if you guys don't want stew, you could just say no--" A bolt of energy then shot at Lonnie, which evaporated her overalls. It only showed what was underneath. Lonnie giggled. "That tickled!" It shot again, this time blasting away the shirt underneath, now stripping her to her underwear.

"Kiana, go for it!"

"Right." Kiana dashed in front of the eye of the robot, flashing Lonnie's IDs so that it read both faces. The robot's eye darted at the objects and back at Lonnie.

"Facial Recognition passed. Proceeding patrol."

"What… in the world?" Lonnie's body was mostly exposed.

"I uh… I'm going to the bathroom." Jay said, excusing himself.

"I think I'll stay." Arlinda replied, while laying on her elbow on the table.

"Sorry for the impromptu test, Lonnie." Ravina took a chain to the robot and placed it on the ground so it couldn't go anywhere. "We needed to test the security drone's offensive capabilities."

"But those were my favorite overalls…"

"Oh don't be such a baby. You act like you're the only one who suffered a cloth casualty today." Ravina got her HAMMER device on her wrist and began to write in it. "Tonight, I'm gonna collect all the IDs of the White Crusaders and scan them. I'm going to bed."

"Y…YOU OWE ME OVERALLS!"

"And don't you owe me at least four nights in the master bedroom?" Lonnie huffed and began to whine loudly with her mouth closed. "Jeez, you're so cute when you're angry!" Ravina smugly smiled.

Late at night, a storm passed over the building. Ravina and Kiana were watching T.V., and decided to flip over to the news. A female meteorologist was talking about the severe weather.

"The city of Rivers will be suffering heavy hits of wind and lightning over night, so prepare your flashlights and stay indoors as heavy torrents and 13 mile per hour winds will be around for the rest of the night until morning."

"Sounds like we may end up using that drone sooner than we thought." Kiana said. "You got everyone input already?"

"Yup. Even assistant, guest, and internal staff. No one went unchecked." Ravina lifted herself up. "The power most likely will go out. So I'm gonna let this thing free." Ravina checked her HAMMER device. "Shit. It's only 9 PM but it looks like it's midnight." After her sentence was over, the lights in the room went pitch black. "All right, time to let that thing out." Ravina kept using her HAMMER unit. "To the members of White Crusaders: During this power outage a new patrol unit will be deployed for surveillance until the power comes back on. Do not be alarmed by its presence as it is aware of every single one of you. This is Ravina Conner, R&D for Hydra Bravo." Ravina then set it out in the hallway of her dorm. "Now, its magic will be seen by everyone. My genius surely will shine!" Kiana smiled.

"It makes me happy when you're happy, Ravina."

"Hell, tomorrow, I'll celebrate with some pizza, or some shit, I dunno!"

"Can we… name it?" Kiana asked.

"What'd you have in mind?"

"Uhm… It may sound a bit dumb. But how about T-14?"

"Oh, what's that mean?"

"It would be Commander White's real name but the letters are numbers." Soon, Ravina's face grew pale. Her eyes opened wide. She began to shake and sweat. "Ravina?" Kiana then froze up. "You… forgot…"

"We need to stop that thing before it gets to Tia."

...To Be Continued.


End file.
